


In Control

by PlainOldSillySadass



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Other, Possession, Sharing a Body, kris just wants to rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainOldSillySadass/pseuds/PlainOldSillySadass
Summary: The possession wasn’t the first and it wasn’t the last. It’s been happening on and off since their childhood.But controlling Kris for the entirety of their foray into the Dark World was the last straw.





	1. I Want To Break Free

It's late, and Kris is tired.

They've spent the entire day being literally piloted like a puppet on a string. Being forced to ACT, to move, to be.

Commanded to do this, say that, _flatter, convince, lecture, compliment –_

_DO AS I SAY, DO AS I SAY, DO AS I SAY_

The possession wasn’t the first and it wasn’t the last. It’s been happening on and off since their childhood but usually when this happens, nothing interesting occurs. All the creature does – _or whatever this thing was_ – was wander around town. Asking too much, talking too much, generally being out of character from Kris' usual actions.

But yesterday was far from a usual day.

From the magical supply closet in the school, meeting Ralsei, befriending Darkners, hanging out with Lancer, and earning Susie's grudging respect.

Yesterday could've been the best day of their lives.

If they were in control.

All of yesterday, they felt like a man on death row. It was as if someone – the demon – was holding them at gunpoint and telling them to _DO AS I SAY._

Every word they were forced to say tasted like ash, every action was a stabbing pain.

The only reprieve was Ralsei's hugs, Seam's shop, and Lancer’s laugh.

Kris is tired, and in the small grey area of late-night drowsiness and late-night awareness. They have formulated a plan to be relieved of the puppeteer's control.

_(The **SOUL**  is the very essence of one's being – and since this thing can control my body..._

They threw themselves out of the bed, taking the knife they hid under the pillow and fought _Their_ control as they limped towards the center of the room.

_... it could only do that if it was using my soul as a conduit.)_

With great determination. Kris tears out their SOUL from within them, and despite the pain, uses enough strength to lock it away in their little old birdcage.

And finally...

Finally...

They were in control.

They knew in hindsight, that tearing out their own SOUL and locking it up in the birdcage was a bit much (and far too painful) and Kris was sure they’d regret it in the morning but the temptation of finally taking themselves back was too much to resist.

To finally be themselves instead of being made a stranger in their own body.

Kris knew they were unsettling, knew that no liked them as they are.

Kris Dreemurr, the silent, creepy disappointment of the Dreemurr household.

Kris Dreemurr, the poor substitute to the perfect Asriel Dreemurr.

But that was just who they are, who they were. And they would be damned if some _creature_ took that away from them.

_(And so what if that **thing** made me some new friends? No one cares about me. I wasn’t interesting, or sociable or particularly likeable and soon enough Susie would figure that out, that she liked the **thing** better than she liked me…_

_… figure out that I was just as pathetic as she pegged me to be and go back to the way things were…_

_… and that was fine. It was **fine**.)_

Possessions don’t last longer than a day. Things would…

Things would be better tomorrow.

But tomorrow never came.


	2. I Thought This Was Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris thought the whole thing would be over when the ripped their SOUL out.
> 
> They have never been more wrong.

Kris woke up to the familiar scene of the Dark King’s throne room. The blue light that only they can see shining in front of them.

( _What was happening? Is this a nightmare?_ )

Kris tried to move away but found themselves stuck.

( _No._ )

“Hey Kris, what’s the hold up?” Susie demanded from behind them. Kris felt themselves move, though they had zero control over it.

( _no no no no no no no no no no –_ )

They moved outside the throne room with the squad following behind loyally despite Susie’s repeated questions.

( _– this was over! I ripped out my **SOUL** , and we already defeated the Dark King!)_

“Kris where are we going?” Susie asked harshly, and when no response followed. Gritted her teeth and grunted angrily. “Kris!”

“Maybe Kris just wanted to buy some last-minute items?” Ralsei reasoned just when they powerwalked by Roulx Kaard’s Shoppe. Ralsei was taken aback and Susie made a dismissive snort, looking like she was biting down a derisive comment.

_(WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!_ )

Kris wanted to scream. Wanted to run. Wanted to be _free._

But as per usual, their body moved on its own accord. Straight to the elevator and down to the first floor, then immediately went to the other elevator and pressed the button labeled “??????”.

“Kris?” Ralsei asked meekly once the elevator started moving. “Where are we going?”

( _I don’t know Ralsei but it looks like I will never be free from this hell._ )

Their body refused to make a sound. They could feel the squad’s stares burning at the back of their head although Kris was helpless to do anything about it.

( _I’m a prisoner in my own goddamn body. Again._ )

The elevator opens to a wide barren room lit by blue candles, there was a single set of blue stairs leading down to an imposing cell that encompasses most of the wall. Strange eerie music played from within.

“Kris where the fuck are we?” Susie whispered, though from her tone of voice, it didn’t seem like she was expecting an answer anymore. Kris’ body ignored her question and immediately descended the stairs, stopping at the **SAVE** point just in front of the cell.

From the gloom behind it, Kris could just barely make out two glowing yellow pinpricks before being forced to turn to the **SAVE** point and saving <PLAYER NAME>’s progress. Kris’ body moved to the very front of the cell and this time they cannot make out anything in the darkness but that was the least of their concerns. A gleeful, high-pitched voice echoed from inside the cell.

“BOO HOO, BOO HOO, UEE HEE HEE.” The voice cried. Kris can’t see them, but it felt like whoever they were was smiling madly to themselves. “SO LONELY, LONELY, I BE...”

“BUT LO, THREE VISITORS STANDING INSIDE?” the voice continued. Kris didn’t like a everything that lead up to this moment. “WHO ARE YOU FEW?”

Beautiful, sweet innocent Ralsei answered back.

“Nice to meet you!” He greeted cheerfully. On point with his optimistic attitude. “I’m Ralsei, this is Kris and…”

Susie interrupts him and cuts straight to the point. “So, what the hell are you doing in there?”

( _Stop talking to it!_ )

“I AM INNOCENT, INNOCENT.” The voice sing-songed gleefully. “I JUST WANTED TO PLAY A GAME, GAME. BUT THE BORING KINGS FOUND SUCH FUN TO BE A TROUBLE.” Here, the speaker heaved a melodramatic sigh, from the corner of Kris’ eye they could see Susie very obviously rolling their eyes while Ralsei seemed politely invested.

“AS PUNISHMENT, THEY CRAVED TO IMPRISON MY BODY.” They continued. “BUT I AM FAST, FAST, CLEVER, CLEVER. THEY LOST THE CHASE, AND LOCKED UP THEIR ENTIRE RACE, BUILDING A PRISON AROUND THE WHOLE WORLD. NOW I’M THE ONLY FREE ONE.”

Ralsei tilted his head in confusion. “Huh? Free? But you’re clearly the one behind bars…”

“THINGS DON’T SEEM SUCH FROM HERE, LIGHTNERS!” the voice crowed happily.

Susie crossed her arms in front of her chest and eyed the cell warily. Then with fake nonchalance, shot back with: “Well, sounds like you don’t need our help then.”

“THAT IS UN-SO.” The voice hurried to reel them in. “I GROW LONELY IN MY LITTLE FREEDOM. SO, SHALL YOU PLAY A GAME WITH ME, ME…? I’LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE!”

Kris was suddenly presented with a choice, they really didn’t want to play a game, but their choices doesn’t matter.

They never did.

**_< Play a game>_**                **Don’t play a game**

The puppeteer chose to play a game despite the what Kris wanted, and from the way the hairs on the back of their neck was raising, Susie and Ralsei wasn’t eager for it either.

“FIND THE KEY, AND I’LL LET YOU BE FREE, FREE.” The voice laughed with excitement. “THE KEY IS HIDDEN FROM THE EYES. THE OLD SHOPKEEPER KNOWS A SECRET.”

Then there was silence, whoever that speaker was, they have retreated from the front of the cell. Susie growled from under her breath.

“Why did you do that?”

Kris could not respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i found a word file with this thing half written so i thought id finish it.


	3. Jevil's In The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris meets the most infuriating friend.

After that strange encounter, the Player made them do a glorified treasure hunt for the keys to unlock the creep in the cell. The conversation they had with Seam regarding the strange prisoner was more concerning than anything, and only added to the concerned stares from Ralsei and the suspicious ones from Susie.

“Kris,” Susie began, voice low as they were walking through the forest, returning from where they retrieved the Broken Key B, the last piece. “How did you know that path was there?”

“I didn’t.” Kris murmured bitterly.

Kris’ body showed no reaction, only continuing in whatever path they’ve decided to go but it took a while for Kris to realize that they’ve actually, physically, spoken.

“What do you mean you didn’t?” Susie demanded in a harsh whisper. Her yellow eyes glaring down at them, Ralsei watched in silence. “You clearly knew what you were doing.”

Kris and the squad continued moving, though they were quick to observe that as long as they spoke in a whisper and didn’t stop moving then their puppeteer wouldn’t notice anything was going on.

“Susie, Ralsei…” Kris began just as the squad nears the path with the ‘original’ Starwalker that attacks them with stars.

“I’m not in control.” As soon as the words were out of their mouth, they knew it sounded extremely stupid.

“What are you talking about?” Susie demanded but Kris didn’t have time to answer. The gang was too busy dodging the star bullets and by then continued their hurried pace to wherever the Player wanted to go.

Which turns out to be walking in the space between the end of the Starwalker path and the beginning of the Tree Puzzle repeatedly.

_(What the fuck is that thing making me do?)_

“Kris,” Ralsei whispered with concern, as Susie’s muttered cursing was getting more and more creative the longer they paced. “What are we doing?”

Kris gave him the best “I-don’t-fucking-know” face as a reply.

Only, Ralsei wasn’t there and neither was Susie.

Kris was alone.

Alone in a place they’ve never seen before. Or so they thought.

They could feel the Player urge them forward, towards the lone tree where a figure hides behind it.

**_< INTERACT> _**commands the Player, so Kris tells them that (He is behind the tree.)

The Player moved them to go behind the tree, and made them stand directly infront of the _(monster? person?)_.

**_< INTERACT> _**Kris could not tear their eyes from the sight. (Well, there is a man here.) They say to the Player. The man gestures with his arm, appearing to give them something, Kris dutifully tells the Player (He offered you something.)

**_< Yes>_** says the Player. Kris takes the man’s offering, it turned out to be an egg. (You received an Egg.)

_(This is the weirdest bullshit I’ve seen yet.)_

The man somehow perks up and smiles, though Kris couldn’t really see his face. What they could see though was his hands, white and skeletal with holes in the middle of their palms.

_(How did the egg not fall through from his hands?)_

[YOUR PUPPETEER CANNOT SEE US HERE], they sign. Kris could feel the shock show on their face, the person smiles wider.

[I KNOW HOW TO GET YOU OUT OF THEIR CONTROL] and then with emphasis, he signs: [PERMANENTLY].

[HOW?] Kris signs back almost desperately. The Player, for whatever reason, has not yet forced them to move elsewhere. They needed to know before it was too late.

**_< INTERACT>_** Kris opens their mouth to speak but the man holds up a hand and signs quickly. [I WILL HELP YOU, BUT YOU HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I HAVE LEFT].

_(Can I lie? Is that possible?)_

(Well, there is not a man here.) Kris lies, the man seems happy and the Player…

The Player was none the wiser.

Kris knows they were none the wiser because They wanted to leave, believing there was nothing left in this strange room.

The man smiles at them and signs, [PREPARE YOURSELF].

Kris tried to communicate their complete desperation through their expression, but the man has vanished.

_(What the fuck was that?)_


	4. Kris Attempts to Punch a Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris just wants some peace and serenity. Local eldritch interferes.

Kris is reunited with Susie and Ralsei though they don’t seem to have noticed that they have left at all.

“Why the fuck did you have as pace the same three feet for fucking hours?” Susie whisper yells as they, once again, move to god-knows-where. She has learned by now that if she wanted to have any answers from Kris at all, its when she whispers as they move.

“They wanted to get an egg from some strange man.” Kris replies, knowing full well they sound insane.

Susie grits her teeth and snorts angrily, fed up with Kris’ evasive shitty answers.

“I’ll kill you when we get out of here.” She promises instead. Ralsei looked alarmed.

“You wouldn’t actually do that would you?” He asked hopefully. No one replied to him.

The group descends into tense silence, growing tenser by the second after they leave the blacksmith by the Bake Sale, his words of warning heavy in their heads.

As they neared the creepy jail cell that housed a lunatic within, all previous anger at each other was forgotten. Replaced easily with fear and hesitation.

“A MARVELLOUS FUN IS ABOUT TO BREAK FREE.” The Jevil’s voice warbles from the cell as soon as they realized they were standing in front of it. “WON’T YOU LET YOURSELF OUTSIDE?”

**_< Use Key> _                       Do not **

(You put the Door Key in front of the Door.) Kris tells the Player, and watches with trepidation as a door appears. (The Door Key created a Door.)

The Door opens.

Inside they were greeted with what looked like the inside of a carnival tent, colored in blues and purples. In the back stood what must be Jevil. Jevil was a short, humanoid creature dressed like some sort of jester. Its ears were pointy, its eyes were glowing yellow and its face _(or maybe it was a mask?)_ was grey.

The thing looked creepy.

“UEE HEE! VISITORS, VISITORS!” Jevil laughed, showing off sharp yellow teeth. It started bouncing in excitement. “NOW WE CAN PLAY, PLAY! THEN AFTER YOU, I CAN PLAY WITH EVERYONE ELSE, TOO!”

Ralsei spoke with false confidence: “So what are we playing, exactly…?”

Jevil’s face lit it with mischief. He raised his arms up.

“OH, IT’S JUST A SIMPLE NUMBERS GAME.” He crooned, then barely misses them with his attack. “WHEN YOUR HP DROPS TO 0, YOU LOSE!”

_(This Darkner is more dangerous than the King!)_

Susie spoke up, putting as much false bravado as she can in her voice.

“So that’s the kinda game you wanna play, huh…?” They all brace for a fight. Susie glares at him with a sharp smile. “Then, I gotta warn you… You’re dealing with a couple of sharks!”

“UEE-HEE-HEE! SHARK-TO-SHARK! I WOULDN’T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY!” Jevil says in delight, bouncing up and down. “NOW, NOW!! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!”

They talked big game, but this thing. This… Jevil.

He was kicking their ass. And one by one, they fall.

Ralsei dies, and so does Susie… Until finally, it was their turn.

The pain and exhaustion vanished, replaced with peace and an endless dark void. Not that Kris could experience the serenity for long.

[IT APPEARS YOU HAVE REACHED] Kris hears from somewhere in the void. They could see the man from earlier, somehow speaking without a voice but he wasn’t looking at them. [AN END.]

[WOULD YOU TRY AGAIN?]

**_< YES>_                  NO**

He was talking to the Player, Kris realized. He could see and communicate with the Player and in Kris’ heart of hearts, they knew that Jevil’s battle was far from over.

The man gives them a pitying look before the void disappears.

Kris was standing in front of a **SAVE** point. Ralsei and Susie standing whole beside them, ignorant of the utter hell they were about to endure, and Kris envied them for it.

As they enter the battle and die again, and again, and _again_.

Kris envied their repeated ignorance on how painful this whole situation was.

They won’t know how many times they had to suffer, how many times they died. Won’t feel the pain of it all despite showing up again uninjured. Won’t know that it was Kris’ fault that they keep dying over and over and over.

Because Kris was weak, and helpless and _useless._

They enter the battle, and they die.

Again, and again, and _again_.

The man from the void becomes clearer to Kris’ eyes after every death, the pitying looks fill them with directionless anger.

[YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME] Kris signed to him, tears in their eyes. [YOU SAID-!]

[PATIENCE] the man signs, [IT WON’T BE LONG NOW].

The Player LOADs up the SAVE before Kris could flip him off.

Finally though, they win.

Ralsei pacifies him after a hard-fought battle and it was over. They receive a JEVILSTAIL as reward that feels completely not worth it.

Not worth all that pain and bullshit.

But it was finally over, and it was time to move on.

They leave the prison block…

And Kris is standing in front of the **SAVE** point, the JEVILSTAIL was no longer in their inventory. The cell door once again directly beside them.

_(NO NO NO NO NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! I THOUGHT IT WAS OVER!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OVER!!!!)_

They fight the Jevil. And this time they do not attempt to ACT, they went directly into FIGHTing.

Predictably they die another several times, and the man is as clear as he was when they first saw him behind the tree. He is smiling.

Kris gamely tries their best to punch his face.

This was their nth battle, and they were getting close to finally defeating the bouncy pain in the ass because he was now close to using his special attack. Darkness envelops them as giant JEVILSTAILS rain from above but…

That doesn’t happen.

The darkness transforms into the familiar void of death. The key difference being they aren’t dead.

They shouldn’t be here yet. _(Unless we died during the special attack? But our HP was better than it was before, and we haven’t been hit yet…)_

Kris floats in the void in confusion.

Kris can see Susie and Ralsei’s bodies besides them when they weren’t there before. Their SOUL floats above their armored chest.

For some reason, their SOUL was wrapped up in a strange string that is connected to something above them.

Kris looks up to see their SOUL was connected to the <PLAYER NAME> and next to it was the man. He was smiling again.

He signs, [MEET YOUR PUPPETEER].

Their SPOOKYSWORD floats just below their hand.

KRIS sees the path to freedom, the opportunity the man has given them. They grip their sword firmly and in one decisive swing, severed the strings that bound them.

The man smiles approvingly, Kris resists the urge to attack him as a gesture of gratitude.

For the first time, they hear their puppeteer.

**“WHAT THE FUCK?!”**

_(Ah, what a beautiful sound.)_

Immediately, their armor disappears and so did their puppeteer. They were back to their normal form, black collared dress shirt under a yellow striped sweater, and black jeans tucked into worn boots. The forms of Ralsei and Susie disappeared, and slowly Kris felt themselves starting to disappear too.

For what seemed like the first time in forever, Kris felt at peace.

It was over, they were never going to be out of control again.

The man continued to smile down on them, face becoming unsettling. He signs, [I NEED A FAVOR IN RETURN FOR THIS SERVICE]

Kris could only look in confused surprise. Their heart dropped in dread.

_(Bitch, wasn’t my suffering enough?)_

[GET RID OF ALL TRACES OF THE PUPPETEER FOR ME]

“WHAT?” It was too late, the sensation of disappearing was replaced by the feeling of falling. Kris desperately tried to reach the man, in a last ditch attempt to not fall or at least punch the smug bastard’s face in.

The last thing Kris saw was the man’s final signed words.

[DO NOT FAIL ME, HERO].

* * *

 

The next thing Kris knew, they were lying on a bed of golden flowers and staring up to the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I just wanted it out of my system.
> 
> A tribute to that one theory going around where Kris was being possessed by us, the Player, and the end screen of the game is just them trying to break free.


End file.
